The 6th Annual Fall Symposium of the Society for Basic Urologic Research (SBUR) will be held on December 12 - 15, 1996 at the Asilomar Conference Center in Pacific Grove, CA. The purpose of this meeting is to provide a forum for young investigators as well as established investigators to review and discuss recent results in urologic research and related fields. This interchange will also foster the development of novel molecular and cellular biological approaches to the study of normal and abnormal development and function of the urogenital tract. By holding these Fall Symposia on alternate coasts each year, we hope to introduce and interest new investigators from other fields in applying their skills to urologic research. The meeting theme is Biology of Cell Signaling and Regulation in Urological Disease. The meeting will include guest keynote and SBUR state-of-the art lectures, focused in the areas of: Chemokines and Cytokines, Growth Control, Cell Cycle Regulation, Cell Death, and Biology of Intervention. Participants will have the opportunity to submit abstracts which will be chosen for presentation at thematic podium sessions and organized, moderated poster sessions with summaries by SBUR panelists. Evening time is also provided for unstructured poster discussions in order to foster maximum productive interchange. A special highlight of the meeting will be presentations by two winners of the Essay Contest, which provides an opportunity for the research of the best young investigators to be presented and discussed. Funding is requested to attract participation of senior investigators not directly involved in urologic research for keynote speakers, and to support the travel and lodging expenses of young investigators. Support for this meeting will increase the likelihood of rapid advances in the treatment of urologic disease by maximizing attendance by young investigators and by fostering cross-fertilization between modern cellular disciplines and their application to urologic research.